The Last New Moon
by saxygal
Summary: This was it, they were done for. Why couldn't I have paid more attention? We're all trapped and her life is in danger. And it's all my fault. Rated T for violence and Inuyasha's mouth, even though I've censored him.
1. Chapter 1

**Alright I'm putting up my second fic. And no, I will not forget about Destined. I'll probably update both of these about the same time. I'm pretty proud of myself actually. This first chapter is the longest one I've ever written! Read and enjoy!**

The Last New Moon

Chapter 1

"Hiraikotsu!"

The boomerang spun through the air before hitting the large scorpion demon in the back, leaving a large gash and nearly severing its tail. It flew back and Sango caught it in her right hand and swung it over her back.

I felt my hair move in the slight breeze created from Kagome's sacred arrow. I watched as it struck the demon in the middle of the forehead, burning a hole with a pink glow, the arrow disintegrating.

"My turn," I smirked. "WIND SCAR!" The yellow flames flew out from the Tetsusaiga, slicing through the scorpion and obliterating it. Once the light vanished, I saw parts of the demon's body, along with its blood, raining down from the sky. I straightened up, sheathing the Tetsusaiga. My back cracked as I stood; I'd been sat too many damn times.

Kagome jogged up and grabbed the Sacred Jewel shard. She ran back and stood next to me, her sweet scent filling my nose. "Ok Miroku!" she shouted.

The monk nodded. He stepped up in front of our group. In one fluid motion, he ripped the beads from his right hand and grabbed his wrist, hand aimed at the remains. "WIND TUNNEL!" The bits and pieces were sucked up into the monk's hand. Once the job was done, Miroku closed his hand and rewrapped the rosary around the appendage.

"Well, I suppose we should consider ourselves lucky," the monk commented as he and Sango walked over to where Kagome and I were standing. I raised an eyebrow at him. Lucky for what? Killing that thing? Its demonic aura was so low that I thought that it was a child, not a full grown youkai.

"Don't give him that look Inuyasha," said the demon slayer. "It's rare when we can find Jewel shards that aren't already in Naraku's possession."

"Keh," I scoffed. I knew they were right, I just wasn't going to admit that I cared; it would ruin my reputation. "Come on, let's go." I started walking back in the direction of Kaede's village. I glanced up at the sun. It sat low in the sky and the sky was starting to turn a slight pink color.

"Inuyasha." I turned around to face Kagome. She jogged up to walk beside me. "Why are we heading back now? We have plenty of supplies; you even have plenty of ramen and potato chips."

"Don't you want to go home?"

The raven haired girl's brow furrowed in confusion. "Sure I miss home, but I enjoy being here too." Suddenly she raised an eyebrow at me. "And since when do you not throw a fit about me going home?" My ears twitched when she raised her voice. Geez, was it necessary to yell at me?

"Well, excuse me for trying to be nice!" I yelled back.

"Here they go again," I heard Sango say, but I ignored her.

"Since when did you start trying to be nice?"

"I always try to be nice!"

"Do not!" Kagome's face was turning red with anger. Anger at ME for trying to be nice to HER. At least that's what she needed to think.

"Do to!"

"SIT!"

I yelped as my face flew towards the ground until it got smashed into the dirt. If I got sat too many more times, my nose was going to break. _Damnit_ I swore mentally as I waited for the stupid spell to where off.

"Can we make camp Kagome? I'm hungry." I heard Shippo say. I groaned as I stood up. We didn't have time to rest early. Sure the sun was setting but we could get at least another hour of traveling in. We needed to reach the village in two days or there would be no point in going back.

"Sure thing Shippo," Kagome said cheerfully.

_This is so unnecessary._ "Come on monk, we might as well get some firewood," I complained. I started walking off into the forest without waiting for a reply. It wasn't long until I heard Miroku's footsteps behind me anyway.

"Inuyasha," Miroku started.

"What?" I turned to look at him while stuffing my arms with wood for a fire.

"Out of curiosity, why are we heading back now? This is unlike you to not complain about Kagome going home, and not to mention you're letting her go home early."

"I'm tired of fighting with her over her going back to her time," I said. The monk raised an eyebrow. "Ok, I'm tired of being sat for not letting her go home when she wants to."

"So this doesn't have to do with a certain night that is coming up?" My eyes widened. Well, I had to admit that the monk was perceptive. "That's what I thought."

"You tell the others and I swear Miroku, I will castrate you on the spot."

"I won't. Monk's honor."

"What honor?" I mumbled. The monk laughed quietly as we headed back to the camp.

Once we got pack, I dropped the wood that I was carrying into a pile, Miroku doing the same. I went and set against a nearby tree while Kagome started the campfire with the strange little metal thing that she always had with her.

I listened to my friend's conversations while Kagome was preparing dinner and let my mind wander. I thought back to the night that had led me to come back to the village now.

_*Flashback*_

_ I watched the sun set over the mountains. We had made camp early in a secluded spot; my request. Soon the golden orb was gone, the sky filled with the stars. I felt my body pulse as my human blood took over. I sighed. I really hated these nights._

_ "Inuyasha! Dinner's ready!" Kagome called out to me. I walked back to the fire and sat down next to her. She handed me a bowl of steaming ramen and a pair of chopsticks._

_ "Thanks," I said as a started wolfing down the noodles. Man, I love ramen!_

_ Suddenly Miroku stiffened. "Do you sense that Sango?" The demon slayer nodded. I looked at Kagome, just as lost as she was._

_ We all turned towards the nearby forest at the sound of rustling. Lots of rustling._

_ "Kagome, Inuyasha, get behind us!" Sango yelled. She gripped her weapon tighter. Miroku stood next to her, his staff pointed out, ready to fight. Kilala transformed into her full demon form. That's when I realized what was going on._

_ A demon attack._

_ I grabbed Kagome and practically dragged her in the direction opposite of the now very loud rustling. I made sure we were hidden before looking to see what emerged._

_ I watched in horror as a large demon came from the forest. It looked bigger than even Goshinki. I gripped the Tetsusaiga tighter, though on this night, my sword was useless._

_ Sango threw her hiraikotsu at the demon, slicing off an arm. Miroku threw about five sutras at it. Unfortunately they only clipped its side. It was still enough to make the demon roar in pain and rage._

_ "It has a Jewel shard!" Kagome yelled before charging out from our hiding spot._

_ "Kagome, WAIT!" I raced after her, knowing that I was being an idiot. I watched as she readied her bow. I also watched as the demon was about to knock her into her own time with one swipe._

_ "There is no way in Hell that I'm going to let you hurt her!" I screamed as I jumped in front of her, taking the demon's swing._

_ I felt myself fly through the air, my side screaming in pain. I slammed into a tree and my whole body broke out in pain. I slumped down to the ground in a heap._

_ "Die!" Kagome yelled as she let loose the arrow, its pink glow completely covering it. The arrow struck the demon in the heart, but not before it had taken another swipe at Kagome. I watched in horror as she fell with a cry of pain._

_ The demon's body disintegrated, but I didn't care about it. The only thing that I cared about was the girl sobbing in pain and holding her leg, which was bent at an unnatural angle._

_*End flashback*_

"PERVERT!" The following slap yanked me from my thoughts. I sighed. He would never learn would he?

My nose picked up the smell of ramen. I let the intoxicating sent blow away the memory of that night two months ago. I sat down next to Kagome and began to eat, enjoying her company along with the company of my friends before falling into a deep sleep against a tree.

**Hope you enjoyed this! This is my first try at an Inuyasha fic. I haven't seen all the episode's yet so I hope I get everything right. Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Haha! Chapter 2! Here's some more background on what happened before when the story is. This one was fun I played in Inuyasha's head some.**

**Inuyasha: Hey! Who said you could do that?**

**Me: As the author of this story me. So zip it before I get Kagome to sit you.**

**Inuyasha: Please don't!**

**Oh and I forgot to mention. I. Do. Not. Own. Inuyasha.**

**Inuyasha: You wish!**

**Me: KAGOME!**

**Inuyasha: YIPE! *runs away*  
><strong>

Chapter 2

The sun was high in the sky by the time we reached Kaede's village. I had made sure we left shortly after the sun was up so that way we would stand a chance of getting here before the beginning of the lunar cycle. And we got here at lunch time the day before. Yea, I'm good.

"Bye Kagome!" Shippo yelled as he, Sango, and Miroku walked down to the village while Kagome and I went towards the Bone Eater's Well.

"Bye guys!" Kagome called back with a cheerful smile and a wave. I just kept my mouth shut and stuffed my clawed hands into my sleeves. Sometimes her never-ending, happy-go-lucky attitude was annoying, but it was easier to deal with than being sat 500 times. Hell, anything was better than that three letter word.

We walked in silence to the well. I glanced at Kagome through the corner of my eye. The wind was blowing her raven hair back from her shoulders, her brown eyes sparkling in the sunlight. She really looked beautiful. Not that I'd ever tell anyone that.

"Inuyasha," Kagome said once the well came into sight.

"Hm?"

"Are you alright? You're really not acting like yourself."

"Keh. I'm fine. Don't worry about me, wench."

"Are you sure?"

I turned to look at her. We were at the well by now and had been standing there for a few minutes. "I told ya, I'm fine. Go on home. I'll come get you in two days."

Kagome nodded, before turning to the well. Suddenly she turned back to face me. I started to ask her what her problem was, but before I could even open my mouth, her arms were wrapped around me. Stunned, I returned her embrace. I was glad no one else was around to see this. I never let anyone besides Kagome see my soft side. Well, except for Kikyo, but for some reason, I felt like I trusted Kagome more. I don't know why, maybe she was better for me.

I mentally shook myself. I was being crazy; Kagome was my closest friend. She was a great girl but that was it. I had NO romantic feelings for her. Then why did it feel too soon when she pulled away from the hug?

"Take care of yourself, alright?"

I nodded. "Keh, we'll be fine. Worry 'bout yourself. Tell your family I said hi."

Kagome smiled and nodded before jumping down the well. I saw the blue, glittering light envelop the inside of the well. Then it was gone, along with Kagome. I sighed and headed for the Sacred Tree. My tree.

I jumped up onto the branch I always sat on and leaned back against the trunk. I've always loved it up here. I could see everything without being seen myself, plus it was quiet so I could think; which is what I really wanted to do.

To be honest, our Jewel shard collection was really surprising me. Not that I doubted we could find them, just that even I was getting down about not finding as many. It was starting to feel like that we had the only shards not in Naraku's possession. Well, besides the two that Kouga had. Damn, I hated that mangy fleabag.

We had found three shards in the past three months, bringing our running total to six shards. Yea, I know it doesn't sound like a lot and the guys would tell you that I didn't think so either by the way I'm constantly complaining about it, but it really is quite a substantial feat. I think we could have found more than we have the way things were going recently, but Kagome was out of commission for a month and a half, thanks to a certain demon. I shuddered at the memory.

When she had come back, she had this huge black thing on her leg that she called a "walking boot" that she said was supposed to help her leg heal. How the hell is some "boot" gonna help her leg get better? I remember I got sat about twenty times by trying to rip it off her leg when I first saw it. What? The thing freaked me out!

Anyway Kagome said that the break was small and should be healed in about another month or so, but she couldn't walk very well. I had wanted to make some comment about the stupid "walking boot" at that point, but I was learning when to control my mouth. I didn't need to be sat anymore. Just thinking about the word "sit" gives me the willies.

So for two weeks now I had been carrying Kagome when we traveled long distances. Not that I minded, she wasn't heavy. But knowing that because I couldn't defend her, and thus being the cause of her broken leg, I was plagued by guilt. Every step that she couldn't take felt like another hundred pounds was added to my guilt.

So I had guilted myself even more so into letting Kagome go home now rather than in another month or so. She needed to recover and it was better for her at home where she could relax than here fighting demons and trekking across the countryside day in and day out; though that wasn't my main reason.

It was the new moon tomorrow night. I had had enough with dealing with demons on my human night. I couldn't do squat, my sword didn't work, and my senses were crappy. But after that demon two months ago had hurt Kagome…well that was the last straw for me. I was sick and tired of my friends, especially Kagome, getting hurt because I was weak on one night. So I had decided that it would be better to come back to the village for the new moon. It was highly unlikely that there would be a demon attack here; they were rare in this part of the country, so the chances of us being attacked on my weak night were slim. Plus I could get Kagome away from here so she would be safe, and I wouldn't get sat as often either.

So that's why we were here in Kaede's village. Basically we were hiding out, which I absolutely despise doing, but if it keeps Kagome and the others safe…I can live with it.

I don't know how long I sat there in the tree, but soon the sun was dipping over the horizon. I couldn't help but think about all the times that Kagome and I had sat and watched the sunset, sometimes talking and others just watching as the glowing orb disappeared from the sky. Somehow, that seemed like more than Kikyo and I had ever done. I mean sure, we took long walks and all kinds of other stuff that Kagome would consider romantic, but most of the time it was about the Shikon Jewel; guarding it, protecting it, purifying it. Now that I think about it, our relationship wasn't the main focus of our lives, or at least not hers.

I sighed and pulled the Tetsusaiga closer to my body as I settled down for the night. I enjoyed sleeping up here when we were in the village; it was quiet and peaceful with no snoring humans around to keep me awake. Except Kagome's snore, it wasn't annoying, it was soft and innocent. I sighed again. Damn, I missed her.

This was going to be a long two days.

**WEE! This was a fun chapter to write. I feel really excited about this story! Thanks to "Kagomethebeautifulmiko" for being my first reviewer! As for the rest of you...review or no free cookies.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok, this was supposed to go up last night but FanFiction was being stupid and wouldn't let me load my doc. XP. Anyway, I had a lot of fun with this one, you'll see why. Sorry if Inuyasha seems kinda OOC (or is it just me?), but it's my story so there**.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, never have, never will. *sigh***

Chapter 3

I walked down to the village the next morning. I had wanted to sleep longer but my stupid bladder woke me up. Then, of course, I was hungry and I can_not _sleep when I'm hungry. I knew that there was some ramen in Kaede's hut so I was heading there. I mentally thanked Kagome for leaving some behind.

Before I even entered the village, the sounds and smells of the morning chores assaulted my delicate senses. Another reason why I prefer being alone a lot, humans make too much damn noise.

I could smell the noodles cooking from across the village. _Ramen!_ I ran the rest of the way to the hut.

Barging through the grass mat door, I saw the rest of the gang eating breakfast, Miroku with a noodle hanging out of his mouth.

"You guys better've saved me some," I said jokingly. Shippo nodded while Sango handed me a bowl full of the steaming noodles. I plopped down on the floor before shoveling the food into my mouth. Everyone else returned to their breakfast and the only noise in the hut was the sound of eating.

We sat in silence for awhile, the fire in the middle of the room crackling and giving off a gentle heat. Then I heard something, but it was faint. I discreetly let my ears twitch and swivel in the direction of the sound, focusing on identifying it. Almost immediately I recognized two sets of footsteps. They were light and quick, too quick for a human's. I felt my body tense at the realization, my hand gripping the Tetsusaiga instinctively.

"Inuyasha, what's the matter?" Miroku inquired. I raised a clawed finger to silence him. There was something else besides the first two sets of footsteps. I listened harder. It was another set of footsteps, lighter and quicker than the others. They should have been fainter, but they weren't, meaning they were closer. My mind quickly made the connection. Fan-freakin-tastic.

I stood up, leaving my empty bowl on the ground, and left the hut. I ignored the calls the others were giving me. I stood outside the doorway as a small cyclone entered the village. It, not surprisingly, came to a sudden stop in front of me.

"What the hell do you want, fleabag?" I snarled as the cyclone disappeared, revealing the wolf demon standing in front of me. I saw his two goons entering the village.

"What do you think, mutt face? I came to see my woman," Kouga smirked. He glanced around listening intently. "Say, where is Kagome anyway?"

"She went home," I spat. The others came out of the hut then and I heard Shippo sigh. The little fox would pay later if he made any comments about what was transpiring between me and the wolf, who had the biggest expression of confusion on his face.

"She's…not…here?"

"That's what I just said, bones for brains! Use your nose, if she was here, ya'd smell her."

"Who you callin' "bones for brains" ya smelly mutt?"

"Kouga!" the wolf with the weird black hair poof thing called once he and the other one with the Mohawk were close enough to us.

"Shut it Ginta! I'm busy!" Ginta glanced at Mohawk guy, whose name I thought was Hakkaku. Hakkaku looked from Kouga, to me, and back again before turning back to Ginta and shrugging his shoulders.

"Well now that you know that Kagome's not here, that means that you can scurry on home wolf," I said. I really wanted this guy out of my hair.

Kouga smirked. "Nope. I think we'll stay here until she comes back." He plopped his tailed rump on a large rock. The two demons behind nodded quickly, the hugest and goofiest grins plastered on their faces.

"No way, flea breath! Get outta here!"

Kouga shook his head. "We're stayin' put mutt, so don't waste your breath." He sat there for a moment like he was contemplating something. I was about to yell at him again, but then he opened his mouth. "Actually, go ahead and waste it, it might be entertaining."

"Will you just get your mangy hide out of here? And take you two goons with you!" I yelled, pointing a clawed finger behind him.

"Hey!"Ginta yelled, looking insulted.

"We're not goons!" Hakkaku called out. I shot a glare in their direction. The two immediately shrunk back.

"We ain't leaving, so you might as well put you tail between your legs in defeat, puppy."

"What did you just call me?" I felt my eyebrow twitch. He better change his answer quick.

"A puppy." The wolf demon smirked at me, egging me on.

"That does it!" I lunged. Kouga dodged my fist and immediately retaliated. I blocked his kick before attacking back. Kagome would probably sit me a hundred times for this once she got back, but it would be worth it.

We ended up outside of the village after a few minutes. Probably a good thing, really; I'd already destroyed the place once, no need to do it again. We jumped around, punching and kicking. I used my Iron Reaver once, but nothing more than that. I didn't want to hurt him too bad or else Kagome would murder me. _Kouga must be thinking the same thing. He hasn't even drawn his sword._

We brawled like that until we were both out of breath. I placed my hands on the back of my head; a trick that Kagome had told me helped you to catch your breath easier. I didn't know if it worked or not but it was better than bending over my knees like Kouga was doing. We stood there silently, our panting being the only sound. I think we scared off most of the forest animals.

We began walking back to the village once both of us could breathe. For awhile we said nothing, an awkward silence filling the air. It was pretty strange walking with Kouga. I guess I should consider him an ally, and in some ways I do, but I also feel like he's my rival. It bothers me the way he looks at Kagome. I realize that half the time he pulls his antics it's to get under my skin and that Kagome doesn't have any sort of romantic feelings towards him but I can't help but get bothered by it.

"So," Kouga finally started, breaking the silence. I looked over at him. "Why did Kagome go home? I thought she just got back."

I pursed my lips. I knew that telling him what happened would piss him off, but he'd figure it out when Kagome came home tomorrow. _Well, here goes nuthin'._ "Her leg's broken."

"Her leg is WHAT?"

"She said it's not a bad break and she's halfway walking so calm down!"

Kouga snarled. "What happened?"

"We were attacked by a large demon two months ago." The wolf raised an eyebrow. I sighed. "It was a moonless night."

"The night when you're human?"

"No, the night when Miroku turns into a demon," I said, my words dripping with sarcasm. Kouga laughed and I let out a small grin. It faded quickly since my mind was on the conversation at hand, though. Kouga's laughter died away as well.

"So, you brought her back here so she could go home and heal rather than risk her getting hurt again?" I nodded. "I'll admit that you're not as big of an idiot as you look, mutt," the wolf said with a laugh. I shot him a glare, but I really didn't mean it.

"Yeah, well, you're more observant than you look, fleabag." Really Kouga wasn't that bad of a guy when he wasn't trying to provoke me. Plus, I was mentally wiping the sweat off my mental forehead 'cause he hadn't pressed the issue beyond where it was.

"So when is the next new moon?"

_Damnit all to Hell!_ "Soon," I said hoping he wouldn't question any farther.

"How soon?"

"Soon."

"Inuyasha." Kouga stepped in front of me, blocking my path. "When is the next time you're going to be without your powers?"

"It's none of your business, wolf breath, so stay out of it." I glared at him. He may be an ally against Naraku and maybe I was starting to think he wasn't as bad as I want to think he is, but I was as sure as hell not going to tell him when I was weak.

"I'm trying to protect Kagome, mutt, which I know is important to you too so you might as well start talking."

I sighed. "Tonight."

"Well, I guess it's convenient that you let Kagome go home then, isn't it?" I just nodded. We started walking again. Things were silent for a while. Then I made a decision.

"Kouga." The wolf demon stopped and turned to look back at me. "There's more to why I sent Kagome home."

"What do you mean "sent"? I thought she went home voluntarily?"

"She did and she didn't." Kouga's brow furrowed. "She really doesn't complain much about going home but I'm the one who made the decision this time."

"Excuse me if I sound rude, but since when do you make decisions for Kagome? She's not one to take orders."

"I know that!" I shouted indignantly. Jerk. "I didn't just want her to go home because her leg is broken. I can't stand seeing her get hurt again."

"What the hell does you not wanting her to get hurt again have to do with—Ooohhhh!"

"Exactly."

"She'll be offended if she ever finds out that you think that she can't take care of-"

"That's not what I think at all, ya mangy fleabag! And if you ever mention this conversation to her, I'll gladly accept her wrath once I put you in the ground!"

"What conversation?" Kouga said as he smirked and left me standing in the forest. I just stood there and watched him go. By the time he was gone, everything had gotten dark. I felt my body give a strong pulse. My claws shrunk into regular fingernails and my fangs turned into human teeth. All of a sudden my senses were diminished and I caught sight of my midnight black hair out of the corner of my eye. _Hooray! NOT!_

**Hooray for Kouga! Am I allowed to steal him, cause I might just do that, hehehe. And you guys better start reviewing, I've only got one! I know you guys have it in you so pretty, pretty, pretty PLEASE review!**_  
><em>


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for not updating in a while I didn't have internet for like, two weeks. But I'm officially done with school now, so updates should happen more frequently.**

Chapter 4

I sat outside Kaede's hut, the wind blowing my hair around my face. The village was quiet, everyone was asleep. Everyone but me. I groaned as more snoring erupted from the hut.

I had been inside the hut for a while after I got back from the forest. Of course I had made sure that no one was outside before I came in, I couldn't risk more people knowing about my weakness. I sat down and ate some dinner, listening quietly as the conversations died out and everyone fell asleep. At least I couldn't smell the wolf stench as a human.

Then it started. The damn fleabag had started snoring and it was LOUD. There was no way that I was going to be able to sleep with that going on.

So now I was sitting outside, my back against the wall of the hut, trying to get a good night's rest. But no, Kouga was still snoring and it sounded like an army of demons running wild. It was so loud that even my human ears would've been able to hear it from the other side of the village. I growled a wimpy human growl and threw my hands against my human ears, trapping my hair down as a buffer. It still didn't help. I groaned and slammed my head back against the wooden wall, and then I groaned again out of pain. Somehow I keep forgetting that my human body isn't as tough as my demon body, even after I was constantly lecturing Kagome about how weak humans are.

I was rubbing my head, swearing under my breath, when I caught sight of an unnatural glow from above. I stood and looked up. A small, serpentine creature was making its way towards the forest, a glowing orb clutched under the head. One of the soul collectors.

"K…Ki-Kikyo?" I whispered. Why was she here? I knew the answer to my question, she was here looking for me of course. I guess I was just confused 'cause she never came looking for me here unless she wanted something from me. Or if she had some kind of new info on Naraku.

I was torn inside. Part of me was dying to go running to her, while the other part, my common sense, was telling me to stay put. Generally, I ignored common sense and would run off, especially while Kagome was gone. Not tonight though. Tonight I followed what my brain was telling me and sat back down. She'd probably be pissed off that I didn't come to her immediately, but it wasn't safe right now. I was weak and I couldn't risk my dirty little secret getting out to anyone else.

I had always wondered why I never told Kikyo about my weakness. I had always assumed that it was something that I had wanted no one to know about. But then I had let Kagome and Shippo find out, which had shocked me but I admit it was my fault. Then I had confided in Miroku, and then Sango had found out. Now I admit it's probably a good thing that they know since we travel together constantly, they'll be on their guard on these nights. Then there was Kouga and the other two. I didn't particularly like the fact that the mangy wolf knew, but I had to admit he was trustworthy. The worst was probably Kagura. I had been stupid and let her see me just before sunrise, yet she surprisingly hasn't told Naraku. Yet.

That's when I realized something I had never really noticed before. What if I just didn't trust Kikyo anymore? Ok, true we had felt like we had betrayed each other but that was Naraku's doing. The incident was in the past, kinda, right? Then why did she still want to kill me? Oh yeah, because she claims that her soul can't rest until she drags me off to Hell with her. How silly of me for not wanting to go.

I sighed. How did my life turn out to be such a wreck? My undead girlfriend wants me dead, the girl I consider my best friend gets pissed when I run off to see said undead girlfriend, and there's an evil hanyou trying to kill us all for the Sacred Jewel. A loud snore came from behind me. Oh yeah, there's the stupid fleabag who won't leave us alone and snores loud enough to wake up the entire area. Add in my one armed annoying half brother and the stupid new moon and you have my sucky life.

Another soul collector flew in from the east. I knew that more would be headed towards the Goshinbaku soon enough. I sighed again, I was so torn.

"Ye shock me, Inuyasha." I jumped at the sound of the unexpected voice. _Damn human senses!_

"What do you want, ya old hag?" I asked glancing up at the old priestess. Kaede stared down at me for a moment before sitting down next to me, my gaze never leaving her wrinkled face. "Go back inside, Kaede. You're gonna catch cold out here."

"And ye won't? Ye are human tonight Inuyasha, do not forget that ye are weaker than normal."

"Yeah, kinda hard to forget that ain't it?" I said, rubbing the back of my still throbbing head. I turned my head from her. "Keh, whatever. Worry 'bout yourself hag."

"I am a priestess, Inuyasha. 'Tis my job to worry about others."

"Keh."

"Like I said before, ye are shocking me tonight."

I turned back to look at her. "Why the hell would I be shocking you? You've known me for over fifty years, not to mention that we've spent a few moonless nights here recently."

Kaede raised an eyebrow at me. "Yes, ye are correct on both facts. What shocks me is that my sister is near and yet ye do not run off to see her as ye normally would."

"Keh, I ain't stupid. I ain't about to let unwanted eyes to see me like this," I told her. One thing I had learned over the years was that sometimes the most obvious answer was the best one.

"And yet ye are sitting outside in the open."

"Uh…" I was scrambling for an answer. Then my super genius skills kicked in. "Everyone's asleep and Kouga's snoring is keeping me up, so I figured I'd come out here and try to sleep. No one's around." _Yeah, that should convince her._

Kaede sighed. Instantly, my body tensed up. She could tell that I was avoiding the question. Great.

"Inuyasha, ye do not have to admit everything to me." I sighed out of relief. "But," I glared at her. "I will tell ye this: Ye need to understand your feelings regarding Kagome and my sister, else ye may find yourself involved in something much greater than even ye can handle."

"Keh, whatever."

Kaede got up and went back inside the hut. I slumped back against the hut. Geez, sometimes Kaede could really be annoying. I just wish that everyone would stay out of my business. I let my mind wander before it eventually made its way back to the previous conversation. I closed my eyes and tried to go back to sleep. Then something came back to me.

"Hey, what do you mean about me understanding my feelings!" I yelled at the hut, jumping to my feet.

"Good night, Inuyasha," was the only response I got.

**Yet another chapter where I delv into Inuyasha's pretty little head. But that's ok cause I like to delv into the minds of characters. I wanna know what makes them tick, hehe. Anyway, you know the drill. See ya next time!**


	5. Chapter 5

**So here's a fun little chapter. No major conflicts or anything, just some light humor because...well it is Inuyasha and so therefore there has to be something funny every now and then.**

**Additional disclaimer: I don't own "What the Hell?" by Avril Laviegn (don't think I spelled that right, I'm not the best with names)  
><strong>

Chapter 5

I walked towards the Bone Eater's Well, grumbling under my breath. It had taken me two and a half freakin' hours to fall asleep after my little chat with Kaede. Then sunrise came around and let me just say that being woken up by my little transformation is not the most pleasant experience in the world. Still tired from my lack of sleep, I had tried to go back into my peaceful slumber. Oh, but wait, the fleabag and a certain kitsune decided that I needed to be up at the crack of dawn to eat breakfast. Yea, they both ended up with considerable lumps on their heads. So much for sleeping in.

After I ate my bowl of ramen, secretly hoping that Kagome wouldn't find out since she'd probably fuss at me for eating ramen for breakfast, I headed out to the Goshinbaku to find Kikyo. Only problem was that the stupid miko wasn't there. Damn woman was too impatient to wait for me. Obviously whatever she wanted wasn't that important. If she came back, I probably wouldn't go see her just to tick her off and make her come to me.

Yeah, my day was starting off real great.

As the well came into view I contemplated once again going to see Kagome's family while I waited for her to come home from that school place. They were all really nice to me and her little brother seemed to absolutely adore me, but I wasn't sure that I could take his constant begging to play with those things with all the buttons that he said made the weird things in the demon box move. Maybe it would be better if I just waited here.

When I was close enough to be practically standing next to the well, I saw the familiar blue light come from within it. Confused, I watched as Kagome climbed out of the well. Even more confusing were the stringy things coming out of her ears that went down to the pocket in her skirt. I could hear something that seemed like it was coming from her ears, but I just wasn't able to put my finger on what it was.

"Hey Kagome, what are ya doin' back this early?" She ignored me so I tried to get her attention again. "Hey Kagome!" I yelled, waving my arms up and down. Unfortunately, her eyes were closed so she didn't see me. She apparently couldn't hear me either. I glanced again at the string like things. _Crap! Those things have put her in some kind of trance!_

"I'll save you Kagome!" I yelled. I lunged and gripped the strings. I pulled and yanked them from her ears, some tiny little thing coming from her pocket. It bounced on the ground once in front of me.

Kagome's eyes flew open and she glared at me. "Inuyasha!" She spat indignantly, hands on her hips.

I stared at the thing on the ground. I picked up and stared at it. It lit up when I touched the front of it. I dropped it and jumped back, still holding the strings in my head. I noticed that the strings had some kind of round thing on it. I ignored Kagome's yelling as I hesitantly brought the round things up to my ears. The noise was so loud that I had to hold them out a bit so that I could hear without being overwhelmed.

_"All my life I've been good, but now,_

_ Whoo-oo-oo I'm thinking "what the hell?"_

_ All I wanna do is mess around,_

_ And I-I-I don't really care about…"_

I yanked the things away from my ears, and somehow they came away from the little light-up thing. My sensitive ears noticed that the noise had stopped when the string came away from the other thing. Suddenly my mind made a connection; the little thing that lit up had someone trapped inside of it and the string allowed her to communicate with everyone else.

I cracked my knuckles and took aim. "Iron Reav-"

"Sit boy!"

My face smacked into the ground. I groaned. I struggled to lift my face up, but I managed it. "What the hell was that for!" I snarled, glaring at Kagome. She was holding the strange device in her hand, so I glared at it too.

"For trying to attack my Ipod."

"Your what?"

"Ipod." Kagome said as I climbed back up. I raised an eyebrow. She held the little device out in her hand, giving me a warning look. Noticing my confused look she added. "It stores music inside it and then I can listen to it through my head phones." She held up the sting thing.

"But why'd it light up when I touched it?"

"Because it has a touch screen." She demonstrated how to use the "touch screen".

"So there's no one trapped in there?"

Kagome busted out laughing. "No silly! It plays music, videos, shows pictures…" She trailed off noticing my expression. "I lost you, didn't I?"

"You really need to ask?" She shrugged and we headed back towards the village. "Sometimes I really hate some of this fancy stuff you bring with you, Kagome."

"You're just not used to it, that's all. All though, I will not be happy if you keep trying to smash my stuff."

"Keh."

We walked in silence for a while. I could smell Kagome's cherry blossom scent as the wind blew her hair. It was quite intoxicating, really. I would've been content just to walk with her and inhale her scent, but her presence brought back my initial confusion before the whole "Ipod" fiasco.

"Hey, Kagome?"

"Hmm?"

"Not that I mind or anything, but why are you back so early? Didn't you have school?"

Kagome looked at me quizzically. "No, it's Saturday," she explained.

"Saturday?"

Kagome sighed. "We've had this conversation before, Inuyasha. We don't have school on Saturday, it's the weekend," she said, sounding exasperated.

"Geez, relax. I forgot, ok?"

Kagome nodded. "So anything interesting happen while I was gone?"

"Not really, unless you wanna count-"

"Hey, Kagome!" a voice called out. I glanced up to see the village close by and a cyclone speeding straight for us.

"That," I said, annoyance plain in my voice and on my face.

"Kouga?" Kagome seemed a little bewildered at the fleabag's sudden appearance.

"So, how's my woman?" he asked. Kouga slung his arm around Kagome's shoulders and turned to look at her face. He also managed to send me a look that seemed to say "ya snooze, ya lose."

"Uh…" Kagome's face blushed so hard that the color of her cheeks would've been able to rival my fire-rat robe.

"Ah, you're speechless! You were just too excited to see me to put your emotions into words!"

"I think that you've probably put her into shock instead, fleabag," I growled.

"Hey, why don't you shut it, mutt face?" I just growled back at him for a response.

"So, Kouga," Kagome started. She lifted the wolf demons arm from around her and moved just a little closer to my side. I smirked at him while he glared back. "What are you doing in this part of the woods?"

"I came to see my woman, of course. What else would I be here for?" the wolf demon stated. He crossed his arms over his chest and grinned at Kagome, rolling his eyes in the process. Just then, everyone else arrived at the top of the hill. I saw relief slip across Kagome's face and I relaxed a little as well.

"Kagome!" Shippo called out. He ran and jumped up into Kagome's arms.

"Hey Shippo! Did you miss me?" The little kitsune nodded. "Hey Miroku! Hey Sango!"

The monk and demon slayer waved at Kagome. Kagome laughed as Shippo began crawling across her shoulders so that he could sit on her head.

"Hey sis!" Ginta called out to Kagome once he and Hakkaku had caught their breath. I sighed, those two really needed to learn how to not chase after Kouga at full speed when he runs off.

"Hey you two! What's up?"

"Not much," Hakkaku said while Ginta just shrugged his shoulders.

_Crack!_ Everyone turned around to see Miroku sprawled out on the ground while Sango stood over him, growling. Her face was an angry red and her hands were balled into tight fists at her side. We all sighed as Miroku sat up, his cheek emblazoned with a red handprint.

"He'll never learn will he, Kagome?" Shippo asked the young miko.

"Nope, I don't think he will," she said shaking her head. Secretly, I smirked to myself. Looks like my bad day just got turned completely around.

**Hehe, I just had to have Inu try to break something, it was irresistible.**

**Review Response:**

**Kagomethebeautifulmiko: Yeah I thought making Kouga snore would be kinda funny. Just one more thing to irritate Inuyasha. And I also hate little miss Kinky-Ho.  
><strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Yay, new chapter. So this didn't go where I thought it would, but I like it. Check it out!  
><strong>

Chapter 6

The flames crackled in the middle of the room, a pot of water boiling on top. I could smell the noodles cooking and the scent made my mouth water. Shippo sat in the corner with the new lollipop that Kagome had brought him in his mouth. Everyone else was snacking on some of those crunchy potatoes, including the fleabag. Come on, can't he find his own food? And why the hell did Kagome have to give him my favorite flavor? I've always claimed the barbecue ones as mine!

I couldn't take it anymore. "Gimme those chips, ya mangy wolf!" I cried out as I lunged for the bag in the wolf demon's hands.

"Inuyasha, sit boy!" Kagome said. My face smacked into the ground, again. I moaned, my body still sore from the sit I got this morning.

"Inuyasha, sharing is a virtue," Miroku said before stuffing another handful of chips in his mouth, sour cream and onion flavor.

"I thought the phrase was patience is a virtue," I growled at him as I sat up.

"True, but you lack in both," the monk pointed out. I growled again.

"Maybe you should take a few lessons from my wolves, mutt," Kouga sneered at me.

"Be nice, Kouga," Kagome said. She glared at the wolf and I inwardly smirked. Let's see how he handles her wrath.

"I am nice, just not to the mutt." He smirked at me and my eye began twitching. Oh, how that fleabag irks me. He stood up and grabbed Kagome's hands in his own. "Kagome, I'm afraid that I must be off. But I'm sure our paths will cross sometime in the near future since we are both tracking Naraku."

"Uh, yeah…great," she said. Her face was flushed and her voice had that flustered tone of embarrassment, annoyance, and exasperation that she always used when Kouga pulled this stuff. I shook my head softly and I heard Sango sigh beside me. Damn wolf couldn't take a hint.

"See ya later, Kagome!" he called as he ran out the door and disappeared in his cyclone.

"Kouga, wait up!" Hakkaku yelled. He and Ginta began sprinting after the fleabag. I heard their wolves began to run with them after they were out of the hut.

"Finally! I thought that fleabag would never leave," I said. I stood up and cracked my back.

"He's not that bad Inuyasha," Kagome said. She bent over to dig inside of her bag.

"Keh, so says the one that he's constantly hitting on," I grumbled. Thankfully, she didn't hear me; otherwise I think I would've been kissing the floor again.

"Ah-ha! Here they are," Kagome exclaimed, finally emerging from the depths of her yellow bag. In her hands was a small see-through box with large mushroom looking things in it. She opened the box and the scent hit me with full force. Whatever they were, they smelled like sugar.

"What are those Kagome?" Sango asked, looking curiously at the sweet smelling objects.

"They're called cupcakes. They're a dessert from my time," Kagome explained. "You could think of them as rice cakes, only sweeter and with icing."

"What's icing?" Shippo asked.

"It's the stuff on top of the cake. It's really sweet." Kagome started to pass them out. "I brought Kilala one, Sango, if that's ok?"

The demon slayer nodded. "Yeah, it's fine. I'm sure she'll love it." Kilala mewed in agreement.

"Here you go Inuyasha," Kagome said. I took the cupcake from her hand.

"Um, thanks," I said. Cautiously, I lifted the cake to my nose. I smelled the actual cake part first. Honestly, it didn't smell all that bad. Actually, the smell was very similar to a rice cake, just a little sweeter. Then I smelled the icing. That's where the sugar smell was coming from and it was overwhelming when my nose was right next to it. Taking my hand, I slapped off the icing; if the smell was that disgusting, the taste wouldn't be much better. I then proceeded to stuff the whole thing in my mouth.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled. I looked up suddenly frightened for my very existence, my mouth full of cupcake. Her face was red; she was fuming all right. And I could see why. When I had smacked the icing off of my cake, I had accidentally got her covered in it. I swallowed the cake with a gulp.

"Oops?" It came out as a question, which was not how I meant it.

"Oops! You cover me in icing and all you can say is-" Kagome suddenly cut herself off. She began to snicker, and then she was laughing her butt off.

"What's so funny?" I asked. I was really confused; one minute she's yelling at me, getting ready to sit me into oblivion, and the next she's dying of laughter. I tell ya one thing, Kagome is one strange girl. Then I noticed everyone else was snickering as well. "What?"

"You…haha…you have…icing…hahahaha…on your…nose!" Kagome was doubled over from laughing so hard, her arms wrapped around herself and her hands gripping her sides. The others also began openly laughing.

"I have what on my what!" I cried out. I ran over to the bucket of water that was sitting on the floor. I knelt down and peered inside to look at my reflection. Sure enough, on the end of my nose was a glob of the white icing. I groaned, it must have gotten on there when I sniffed it.

"Here." I looked up to see Kagome sitting beside me, her leg with the boot on it sticking out to the side. In her hand she held a napkin. She reached up and wiped the icing from my nose. I felt my face grow hot at the gesture.

"Uh, thanks," I said looking away from her quickly. My heart was pounding at rate that I had never thought it could go._ What is this?_ I asked myself.

"You're, um, welcome," I heard her say. I glanced out of the corner of my eye to see her looking away from me, her cheeks red. I grinned slightly; she looked so cute when she was blushing.

_Wait what! I don't think that Kagome's cute! That's…that's absurd! I…I…um…uhg._

**Hehe, blushing and cupcakes. Let me know if you liked it!**_  
><em>


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys, I'm back! I think that I might have possibly had too much fun torturing Inuyasha in this chapter... Oh, well, I enjoyed it! Hope you guys do too!  
><strong>

Chapter 7

"Well, we better get going," I said after my blushing fit had ended. "Those shards aren't going to find themselves, and Naraku as sure as hell is not going to destroy himself." Everyone else nodded and began to stand and gather their things. I scooped up Kagome and sat her on her feet.

"Thanks," she mumbled. Her cheeks turned slightly pink and I smirked. Damn, I love it when she blushes. Kikyo never did, so I really enjoy it when Kagome does. I try not to take it for granted, but I end up doing so anyway.

"You're welcome." I glanced around the room. Miroku had his staff in his hand, Sango had her hiraikotsu slung across her back and Kilala was settled in her arms, and Shippo was resting on Miroku's shoulder. Everyone was ready to go; well almost everyone.

I bent over and grabbed Kagome's bag off of the floor and shouldered it. Kagome looked at it and back to me.

"I can carry that, Inuyasha. You don't have to."

"I know," I said. "I just figured I'd try to make things easier on you since you leg's still hurt." I honestly was worried about her; just walking from the well this morning had worn her out. Actually I walked and she hobbled, leaning on my arm so she wouldn't fall over. I really hope she can get rid of the stupid boot soon.

"Alright you two, come on," Miroku said. "Inuyasha's right; we won't find anything standing around here." I nodded. I stuck my right arm out to Kagome. She grabbed it and scooted closer to me so that she could walk easier. I subtly looked away from her so she wouldn't see my red cheeks. _What's happening to me?_

We all left the hut and walked out of the village. Naraku had fled in the direction of the Ox-Tiger, the northeast. For some reason, he was using the barrier around Mt. Hakurei to hide his demonic aura. Why he and his incarnations haven't been purified yet is beyond me. We came back to this area after the destruction of the Band of Seven, well most of them. I still have no idea what happened to Bankotsu; hopefully the bastard's dead. Anyway, the only lead we have is the scent of flowers and water from Naraku's demon puppet and the whole Ox-Tiger thing.

"Hey, Inuyasha," Kagome said from beside me, ripping me from my speculating. I glanced down at her curiously. "Can we stay in the south and hunt for the Jewel shards instead of searching for Naraku up north?"

"Why? We need to destroy Naraku before he destroys us!" I exclaimed.

"I know, but I don't think that I can travel that far on my leg," she said. I was about to make a smart remark, but she cut me off. "Besides I have a doctor's appointment in a month and hopefully I'll be able to get this stupid boot off."

_A month? Perfect timing Kagome,_ I thought with a mental smirk. The next new moon problem solved. "Alright, but once you get back from your time, we're heading back to Mt Hakurei, got it?"

Kagome nodded. "Thanks for understanding Inuyasha."

"Keh, no need to thank me. You need to get better so that we can get back to tracking Naraku."

"So you only want me to get better so that we can kill Naraku, is that right?" Kagome fumed as she stepped away from me and glared.

_Crap, no! That's not what I meant at all!_ "No, that's not right!"

"Oh really? Then what is it?"

I was scrambling for an answer. "What I meant was…what I'm trying to say is…uh…um…well you see it's…" I really had no idea how to tell her that seeing her hurt made me sick to my stomach and that I couldn't stand knowing that it was my fault.

"Inuyasha," Kagome said, her eyes closed and temple throbbing. _Uh oh, sorry face._ "Sit boy!" I smack into the ground for the third time today.

"Unnngggg…" I groaned.

"Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! SIT!" The hole I was in just got deeper with every sit she gave me. I moaned again. I heard Kagome go and ask Sango if she could ride with her on Kilala. _I'm an idiot. A big fat idiot._

"You really need to start watching your mouth around Kagome, Inuyasha," Miroku's voice came from above me.

I struggled to lift my head up to look at him. "Shaddup," I growled, watching as the monk and Shippo shook their heads at me.

Miroku stuck his hand at me. Grudgingly, I grasped it and let him pull me out of my hole. "I'm serious, Inuyasha. If you keep making remarks like that, you're going to keep getting sat," he said as I brushed off of my clothes.

"Keh, like that will keep me from getting sat," I scoffed. "Besides, if you kept you hands off Sango's butt, wouldn't that mean you wouldn't get slapped as often?"

"That's completely different."

"Keh, whatever."

"You both have valid points," Shippo remarked from his perch on Miroku's shoulder. "If you both try to control yourselves, you won't get hurt as often."

"Why you little…" I growled. I lunged and swung my fist at the little kitsune.

"Inuyasha, watch it!" Miroku yelled, dodging out of my way. Shippo took the opportunity to jump off of Miroku's shoulder and run away.

"Kagome!" he cried, jumping up onto Kilala's back.

"Dammit," I muttered. I knew what was coming next.

"Inuyasha, sit boy!" My face flew into the ground. Again.

"Ooowwww…" I moaned into the dirt. These sits were really starting to hurt. Not that they didn't hurt before, but it seemed like every sit hurt more than the last one. I heard Miroku sigh, then walk away whistling.

I pushed myself up. I stood up and wiped my hand across my face to get the dirt off of my mouth and nose. It came away with blood smeared across it. I reached up and barely touched my nose. Wincing, I ran my finger down its entire length, feeling where it suddenly jerked off to the side.

_Dammit, dammit, dammit, dammit! Damn it all to freaking Hell! _"KAGOME! YOU BROKE MY NOSE!"

**Ok, I can never have too much fun torturing poor Inu, hehe... Anyway, hope you enjoyed this! R&R por favor!**


	8. Important Author's Note

**Hey guys!**

**I have to say that all of my stories are going on hiatus for a while. I'm really sorry, but I'm going to be out of the country for a week and won't have access to a computer. Plus, I'll be getting ready to start school once I get back so I don't know how much time I'll have to write and update. I'm so sorry to have to do this. Please don't stop reading because of this! I love you all and am going to miss seeing all of the reviews and favs you guys give me with each update!**


	9. Chapter 8

**Hello my avid readers! I've missed you all! So, to celebrate this new chapter, everyone gets free cookies and some Inu/Kag fluffiness! :D  
><strong>

Chapter 8

I sat by the fire growling. I stared, well more like scowled, at the crackling flames.

"Ouch! Kagome, that hurt!" I yelled. I really wanted to smack her hand away, but that would just make her mad.

"Will you sit st—oops! Sorry!" she exclaimed as my already sore and broken nose smashed into the ground again.

"Sorry my ass," I grumbled, sitting up.

"Sorry, really," she said with a soft smile. "Now come here and let me finish fixing your nose."

"Fine." I scooted closer to her. Her hands were gentle on my face as she bandaged my nose. Somehow, my cheeks were able to turn a flaming red even while I winced in pain.

"There!" she said after sticking one more piece of bandage on my nose. Then she planted a kiss on the end. My eyes widened and my cheeks got redder. "To make it heal faster," she mumbled, her cheeks red.

"Uh, thanks," I muttered suddenly finding my claws very interesting.

"Sango, Shippo, why don't we go find some more firewood," I heard Mirkou suggest. My head shot up as the three walked away, Kilala in Sango's arms. _Miroku, I am going to castrate and kill you! _I screamed in my head.

I glanced over at Kagome. She was staring off in the direction that the trio had walked off in. Her eyes were wide and her cheeks were flaming red. She glanced over at me before looking away quickly and wringing her hands together, her face even redder.

I looked away from her as the blood rushed to my face. My heart was pounding in my chest and my breathing felt jagged. _What the hell is wrong with me? It's just Kagome, for crying out loud! So what if she's beautiful, even moreso when she blushes? So what if the fire makes her skin glow and if the moonlight makes her look like a goddess? Wait no! Inuyasha, get a freakin' grip already!_

I was shaking, lost in my thoughts when Kagome spoke. "Aren't you gonna go?"

I looked at her. She was staring at me, her chocolate eyes sad. "Go where?" I asked.

"To Kikyo. You always run off when she appears." She looked away from me and I smelt salt water. I didn't really notice at first because I was confused and I couldn't hardly breathe anyway. Kikyo wasn't anywhere near here, was she? I glanced up as a soul collector flew over our heads. So that's how Kagome knew she was here. Then I actually paid attention to what little of my senses I still had access to.

"Aw, come on Kagome! Don't cry! I'm not going anywhere!"

She looked up and wiped her eyes. "You're not?" She sounded shocked.

I shook my head. "Keh, why would I? Kikyo doesn't matter. You do." I clamped my mouth shut and looked away, cheeks flaming. What was I saying? Of course Kikyo mattered, didn't she? But so did Kagome.

Kagome. Kind and caring Kagome. She never disliked me for being a half demon, except maybe that time I tried to kill her. Whoops. But other than that, she's always like me for me. Not like Kikyo who wanted me to become human. "It'll purify the Jewel," she had told me. I hadn't admitted it to myself before, but I was starting to realize that she probably wanted me human so that she wouldn't dishonor herself by being in love with a half demon. Was this why I had never told her about the new moon before? Was I falling in love with Kagome, my heart knowing that she was the better choice?

"Do you really mean that, Inuyasha?"

"Keh, I guess. The only reason she's here is probably because she's pissed at me. Again."

Kagome cocked her head to the side. "Why would she be mad at you?" she asked innocently.

"Because she came to the Sacred Tree while you were gone and I didn't run off to her because it was the new moon," I stated flatly. I stared off into the flames, my mind in a bazillion different places.

"What does the new moon have to do with anything?" Kagome asked. I gave her a "you have got to be kidding me" look. "What? I know you turn human, but that hasn't stopped you from doing something you're determined to do before."

I just shrugged and continued to stare at the fire.

Kagome gasped. "She doesn't know, does she?"

I looked at her. "No, she doesn't. I never wanted her to know. Still don't."

"But why? You told me, well let me find out, about it and we weren't even that close at the time. And you love Kikyo."

I sighed, unsure of the words I was about to say next. "I'm not sure if I love her or not anymore. I'm starting to think that maybe what we had was simply infatuation. Besides, everything was constantly about that damn Jewel."

"Inuyasha…" Kagome placed her hand on my shoulder. I looked up at her. Her face was sympathetic, but her eyes showed a full range of emotions that I couldn't identify.

I turned my head away from her, ignoring the pounding in my chest. "Keh, don't get sappy on me. It doesn't matter."

I felt her arms wrap around my waist and she laid her head on my shoulder. My pulse quickened and my face grew hot. Slowly, I pulled her into my lap and returned the embrace. I buried my face in her hair, being gentle on my broken nose. At this close of range, I could smell her scent without breathing in too deeply. I sighed when she held me tighter. She was so…warm.

I sat there holding Kagome like that until I heard Miroku and Sango returning. I sighed and Kagome did too. We pulled apart and she smiled softly at me. I smiled back and lifted a finger to my lips. She nodded and slid off of my lap, but still leaned against my side. She was asleep within minutes.

I smiled and leaned against the tree behind me. I closed my eyes and ignored the whispers coming from Sango, Miroku, and Shippo. I didn't care what they thought, I was the happiest I had been in weeks and was going to enjoy it. I pulled Tetsusaiga close to my chest and fell into a deep and restful sleep, Kagome at my side.

**See? I told you there was fluffiness! So, hope you all enjoyed this! Let me know what you guys think in a review, please!**


End file.
